Calling in Sick
by Salya Darken
Summary: Human!Freddy x OC


Calling in Sick

Freddy x reader

plot: Moira is out sick and a new girl is the night guard. Just how would Freddy take the change?

A/n: I'm doing this as a full X reader… just with Shes and hes a lot… Don't kill me for this one-shot. -hides in Pirate's Cove- oh there will be an one-shot that's the side story to this one...Just with Foxy. Lol

Start~

"I'm really sorry… Just tell the group that I can't come in..." Y/N sighed softly as she listened to her childhood friend. She didn't know why she kept in touch with the other female but maybe that place she was working at be fun.

"It's fine, Moira. Just get some rest." Y/n said into her F/c cellphone. Sadly she was alright at the place, watching her younger sept-brother sing along with Freddy and his group.

A few couchs was heard before a male's voice was heard. "The princess needs her sleep...She will talk later." Said the male in a pirate voice.

Y/n sent a glare to the room that went to Pirate's Cove. "Alright, Foxy." On that note, she closed her cell. She wondered just how her friend got the bot out of this place without anyone knowing but her thought was cut short when her brother tagged on her arm.

"Sisy, closing time." He said with a soft cute pout. She could tell that he didn't want to go.

"Go tell them goodbye as I need to talk to the manger real fast." He nodded and ran to the stage as Y/n stood up to find a manger.

-Time jump-

11:30 pm

Y/n ran her f/c brush through her f/c long hair before she got out of her father's car. She looked over at the door and blinked her e/c eyes as the manger walked over to her.

"Has Moira told you the rules and such?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes and she said that she'll call and check on me."

He nodded and left the keys with her.

Y/n didn't question anything as she walked into the building and locked the doors. She looked over at the bots before walking to the office. She didn't think of talking to the bots since she didn't think anything of it. They didn't scare her as her sept-brother loved them.

She sat the chair and took out her cell. She looked though her texts as she wasted time. A few of the texts were just odd but she didn't care.

When the bell ringged for midnight, she closed her cell and booted up the tablet. She let out a soft yawn and didn't notice that Bonnie moved.

The purple hair bunny male looked through the window and blinked his red eyes. "She isn't…." He muttered before going back to the stage. Once he got back, he looked up at Freddy and Chica. "Moira isn't here."

Freddy looked down and blinked. "That's odd. Did you check the cove?"

Bonnie nodded. "Foxy is missing too."

Chica looked at the boys and sicked softly. "Either of you noticed that she was coughing nor was red?"

They stared at the blonde female for a bit before Freddy couched. "I'll go see who this new guard is." With that, he jumpped off the stage and walked to the back office. He looked through and blinked as he looked at her.

"She… was here earlier today…." He muttered.

Y/n felt eyes on her, but turned it out since her friend said that the bots won't kill her. "Oh shit..." She said, slapping out of her thought. "I forgot to tell them that Moira's sick."

"To late." Came a voice.

She looked over and blinked as her e/c eyes locked eyes with the bear's bright blue eyes. "To late?" She was able to ask after breaking away from his look. 'he's a bot… but why must he look so hot…?' she asked herself.

Freddy looked at her questionable then shook his head. "So what did the witch say?"

She sighed. "To tell Freddy and the others that I can't come in." She said, not even trying to sound like her friend.

"So she is sick?"

Y/n nodded. "Yes. Now go away."

He glared at her and walked into the office. He closed both doors without a word.

She blinked at bit as she watched him. She knew Freddy from a while since Moira would use Y/n but it was odd for the bear to do something like that just because she told him to go away.

He turned to her and crossed his arms. "So why did you forget?"

"Lots of things on my mind and my brother won't shut up about his favorite bear."

Freddy blinked a bit. "That boy favors Bonnie over me."

She shook her head which made her hair move slightly. "Nope. He favors you. Why do you think I have to bring him here all the time?"

He thought a bit then shook his head. He walked over and kissed her gently. "Which of us do you favor. Hm Y/n?" He asked with a smirk.

Y/n blushed deeply from the kiss and stared at him. "..."


End file.
